


“It’s my diary for a reason.”

by Zora_Royalty



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Diary, F/M, Fanfiction, LEWD, NSFW, Smut, Writing, lost pages, private, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Royalty/pseuds/Zora_Royalty
Summary: Link regretted not remembering anything about Mipha, so he was very excited when he heard that Zora’s Domain had found her diary. He spent countless days pouring over it, reading every page, every line. But he felt something was... missing from it. His suspicion was found true when he one day found some sealed pages in her diary, as if she trusted no one with them. Borrowing the book, Link sets off to do a little light reading.





	“It’s my diary for a reason.”

_So she definitly had feelings for me_ , Link smiled to himself, reading Mipha's diary for the umpteenth time that day. He had really lost his memory, and King Dorphan's and Sidon's reminders and other tips helped him with his memory of the Zora Princess. But her diary had been the most helpful, recollecting some of their best moments. It didn't work very well for him, though, cause some of those times should've been just for both of them, not everyone in Zora's Domain who chose to read it. He was almost ready to close it when he noticed something strange with the pages. Some were stuck together, as if she had sealed off that section because she didn't trust anyone, not even herself, to keep it secret. He looked around, seeing that, for the first time in a while, the hall was completely empty. He decided to leave a note anyway, saying that he had borrowed it because he thought it would help him in his attempts at the Champion's Trials, just incase anyone wondered where the diary went. Shoving the note in his pocket, he set off immediately to the Veiled Falls, Mipha's diary in hand.

  
The date was as almost unreadable (save for a random 0th where the day should have been) because it was soaked in water and stained in ink, but the rest of the pages were in almost perfect condition. 

  
_Date: -------- -0th, --------  
Dear Diary,_

  
There was a bunch of pages that said some mediocre and boring stuff about her day, and Link flipped through them. Training, studying, meeting with Link, some activities they did together... He was wondering why she would seal this off when the word "moaned" caught his eye. Seeing it was in the middle of a sentence, he went back a little till he found a rudimentary beginning to the section:

  
_He was getting closer, and I felt his hand curl into mine. It was warm, his human skin feeling rough against my scales. I couldn't help but sweat, feeling extra nervous as he twiddled his thumb against mine. I slowly leaned my head onto his shoulder, feeling his head do the same onto mine. "Hey Mipha," he whispered, and I could feel a smile spreading across his face. I couldn't help but do the same, asking him "W-What?" "I love you," he said, and I couldn't contain my joy. I think I squealed, giddy with happiness, my face burning as I blushed. I could feel his head lift and then his hand uncurl. He moved them to my face, turning me to face him. I giggled, nervous, and he did the same. He slowly closed in, and I closed my eyes as we kissed. It was wonderful, his lips so soft against mine. I went numb, but I could faintly feel us grow more intense, and then I felt his hands move down to my torso. It's happening! I had thought with glee, and I started doing the same._

  
Link chuckled, his memory starting to come back to him. "Can't believe she recorded this," he said to himself, and continued reading.

  
_We pressed together, and I moved my hands underneath his shirt. His skin was warm. He quickly removed all my jewelry and garments, leaving me bare as he moved his hands back to my torso. I just kissed him harder, letting my long tongue overpower his tongue. I felt his hands moving up to my head tail, slowly grabbing it. I felt that pleasant feeling whenever he did so, and I let out a slight moan. He grasped the back fins, and pulled down. I wanted to scream in joy, but I tried to contain myself. That didn't stop me from letting out a loud yell of that mixture of pain and pleasure, making him chuckle. I could feel my face grow red and burn in embarrassment. Oh, how wonderful it felt, though. I asked for him to do it again._

  
She had quite the monologue on how wonderful the other pullings were. Link didn't feel like reading all that, so he skipped ahead a bit to get to the good part.

  
_I started pulling his shirt up, and he lifted his arms to allow me. Throwing it to the side, I wrapped my arms around him again and leaned forward. We slowly laid down, kissing even harder. I excitedly moved my hands to his belt, undoing it and uncurling it from his waist. Pulling them down, I felt his bulge through his underwear near my own private area, making my mouth water in anticipation. Moving myself down his chest, I approached his waist, pressing my face against the fabric of his underwear and feeling the erection's warmth. I said some compliments, making them come out in a naughty way as I rubbed my face against it. He seems to like when I do that. I slowly moved my hand onto his underwear, massaging it as I licked my lips. I heard him moan slightly, making me giggle as I moved the hands to the waistband. I pulled the underwear off. I couldn't help myself. I just wanted him so badly, being the big tease he'd been ever since we finally re-met after he had grown much older. His silence just makes me willing to do anything to make him talk or show emotion, and these moments always work. I eagerly grabbed his dick, doing the up and down motion that never failed to please. He started moaning louder, and I sped up the process. I could feel my saliva build up, my mouth begging for his cock. I gladly moved my mouth even closer to his shaft, quickly swallowing it down. Oh my Goddess, it tasted so good. I couldn't help but hum, doing the same motion I was was doing with my hands but with my head instead. More and more passed through my lips, and I knew I had reached the bottom when my lips were stopped by his body. I reflexively gagged, but I pressed onwards, going back up and them down again as he moaned even louder. I wrapped my tongue around his dick, licking it as my drool soaked it. I felt his hand rest on my head, helping me swallow even more of his dick. The gagging became constant, but I tightened my lips around him even more. I could tell he was near his breaking point, ready to let loose that wonderful liquid held within his dick. I sped up even faster, unable to wait for the taste to flood my mouth. After a while, it finally happened, and I gasped in glee as bursts of the hot, salty liquid filled my mouth. I let it sit on my tastebuds. Oh my FUCK do I love it. It tastes so fucking good, I want it to always be in my mouth. I swallowed it, moving my mouth reluctantly off his dick. I think I commented on how delicious it was, but I think I went through a haze. I would write what happened after that, but my memory suddenly stopped there. I remember his tongue-oh my Goddess his tongue when it licked my private area intensely. I think I reached my own breaking point there, but I forget. But I do remember exactly what happened after that._

  
Link was slightly disappointed that she didn't include him eating her out, because at that point he remembered everything except after she had orgasmed in his face. He read on anyway, ready to remember what happened next.

  
_That was usually how we ended, but then Link did something we've never done before: he flipped us over, putting himself on top. I gasped, asking "W-what are y-y-you doing?" I'm certain I stuttered, because I was very nervous. He chuckled, kissing me once more before moving down very slightly. I raised my head to see what he was doing. His dick, now back to being fully erect, made my mouth moisten yet again. "I'll gladly take seconds," I giggled, but he responded with "I know something better." He spread open my legs again, and I saw with alarm as he positioned his dick in front of my private area. "W-wha-" was all I could say before he slowly eased it within me. "OH" I think I yelled, but I don't think I could've stopped myself if I tried. Sweet Hylia, that feeling was so fucking good. He was so hot and sweaty, his cock like a branding iron within me. I breathed heavily, letting out an even bigger moan as he slowly eased in more of his dick. I don't remember if I said something, but I know I started yelling swears as he pulled back out and pushed back in. The friction of his dick felt like when he pulled my head or licked me, but increased tenfold. He was also enjoying the fun, slowly speeding up as I yelled louder. I wanted more. I wanted him to go faster. I wanted his dick to be buried within me, penetrating me. I begged for each of these things, and he gladly delivered. I heard a very loud, wet sound every time his dick went in, each one making me moan even more. I wrapped my legs behind him as he grabbed my torso, pulling me in as he continued to pierce me. I let out a sudden stream of swears and moans, overflowing with that feeling of joy and pain. I was yelling at him now, demanding even more from him as I heard him moan even louder. I knew he was ready to reach his breaking point, so I made sure to keep my legs around him. I didn't want him to escape. I wanted the tasty liquid inside of me. I gave an extra loud moan as he started ramming himself deeper. After a particularly violent thrust, I felt strands of the liquid burning my insides. "YES YES YES YES," I know I shouted in a moaning fit, happy he was filling me up. I felt him trying to pull out, but I tightened my legs even harder, not wanting any of his salty treats wasted. Finally, knowing he was done, I let him go. He simultaneously pulled from me and collapsed onto me, exhausted. I was still squirming from his present, feeling it burn within me. "Oh ye-_

  
"LINK!" the Zora guards shouted, making Link jump in surprise and slam the diary shut. "We require Princess Mipha's diary," one said, holding out a hand. "I-I'm using it to help me figure out the Champion's Trials," Link lied, holding it shut and keeping it from them. "Well, you should have left a note," the other one said, "Because we need it now." "I thought I did," Link said, then stopped himself. I shoved it in my pocket, he remembered. While he was self chastising, the guards took the book from his grasp. "Thank you very much," the one who grabbed it said, and Link sighed. "Sorry, I thought I remembered to leave the note." They shrugged, walking away as Link continued to face palm. _Really? I left the fucking note in my pocket. Now I don't have the fucking Diary because of my stupidity. Well, now I'll never finish the stor-_ Link felt his heart stop. He was too late: the guards had already put the diary back, and Sidon had decided to pick it up and start his daily reading of it. Link sprinted down, trying his best to reach the Domain before anyone got to the section.

  
Prince Sidon skimmed through most of it, having memorized the entire book, but then noticed some unfamiliar text. "Father, was this always in here?" he asked King Dorphan, and the king leaned in as Sidon pointed out the page. They read through it quickly, each second growing closer and closer to the section.

  
Link, like a fucking idiot, jumped into the water after having wasted most of his stamina sprinting. He also forgot to put on the Zora armor, and he quickly drowned as his arms gave out. He woke up on the bank, Mipha's ghost surrounding him in a blue aura. She had a look of major worry on her face, and stared at Link as he got back up. She said only one thing: "Hurry, Link." She was extremely nervous as well, knowing all that Link had done, as she had watched silently over his shoulder as he read. He changed, jumping back into the water fully dressed in the armor as he dashed his way over.

  
"Well, she's definitely building up to something, she keeps saying 'But that wasn't the best thing that happened today. I'll write it soon enough.'," "I wonder what it is..." "Oh, look at this: 'Now, we've done this so much before that it might seem unnecessary for me to write it down, but he did something so different I just had to write it so I'd remember how wonderful it felt.'"

  
"STOP!!!" Link yelled, making King Dorphan and Prince Sidon halt their reading. Link was just in the nick of time, for they were stopped on the word 'curl' that we read in the beginning. Without hesitation, he rushed over and snatched the book, opening it to the smutty pages. He ripped them out, ripping those papers to shreds and then throwing them into the wind. They floated away, landing together in an unknown location. The Zora King and Prince stood their, shocked at his action and frozen from it. Link looked at them, and smiled nervously. "Heh heh..." he fake-laughed, standing there with the diary in his hand, "Those were... u-unimportant pages." The royals still didn't move. Finally, Sidon said "W-What the fuck was that, Champion?" King Dorphan didn't even chastise his son for cussing. "Ummm... it was.... private information..." Link knew he was pushing his luck with that statement, and saw two options: A. Hightail his ass out of there and possibly lose trust and respect, or B. Stay and try to explain himself. He really didn't want to get banished from Zora's Domain. He had, after all, spent most of his life there. So to not lose that privilege, he chose B. "L-Look, you want the truth?" he muttered, and the other two nodded. Link sighed, gathering his courage before saying "I-It was a very private moment between me and Mipha, s-something you guys... probably don't need to know." Prince Sidon was very confused, but King Dorphan's eyes lit up in understanding. He started chuckling, then bellowed out laugh after laugh. Sidon was even more confused now, scratching his head as the King continued to laugh. "HO HO HO!" he bellowed, then finally calmed down slowly as he wiped tears from his eyes, "Oh my, Link! I see you two were very close and loving in the past. Perhaps a little too close, eh?" Link nervously chuckled, but was relieved that the Zora King wasn't mad that the Hero of Hyrule was, or more had been, fucking his daughter. "I... don't get it," Sidon finally admitted, and King Dorphan laughed again. "Good. You're eyes have yet to have been tainted by filthy imagery," the Zora King chuckled, patting Sidon on the head. "Well... are we fine?" Link asked, and King Dorphan nodded before chuckling to himself again. "It was something you two had already expierenced far too long ago for me to grow angry over. I'd would have rather had you two properly married before allowing such... activities, but it's understandable. That's just one of many things young teens like participating in."


End file.
